Chocolate for Friends
by MittensHD7
Summary: With Valentine's Day coming, Amitie wants to make chocolate for everyone! Sorry if this story feels rushed, I wrote it in a day. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.
1. What Does Everyone Like?

Chocolate for Friends

Fanfiction

1

It was the day before Valentine's Day. Amitie was excited! She wanted to give everyone in her class chocolate. Or she could wait until White Day. But she didn't wanna!

Amitie was already in the classroom. Nobody else was in the room.

Amitie rested her head on her hands.

Now what did everyone like? Amitie didn't really now. She knew that Sig likes watermelon, but she wasn't sure about it.

About everyone else though, she had no clue what to get them.

Amitie started brainstorming some ideas.

She knew that Raffina would probably like some rich people's chocolate. How she was going to get her hands on something like that would be a mystery.

Klug. Oh boy. Amitie didn't even know if Klug liked chocolate, but he would probably like one that has big words on the name. Amitie didn't know any big words for chocolate. Maybe dark chocolate would work just fine.

Lidelle was a pretty shy person, so Amitie didn't quite know what she liked in terms of chocolate. But Amitie remembered the time Lidelle made spicy food for Eggie. So maybe Lidelle likes spicy chocolate.

Feli. No clue what she likes. Maybe chocolate with stars on it. She'll have to ask her later.

Sig really likes watermelon. He's not one to be picky, so maybe just chocolate covered watermelon would be good.

Amitie turned her head as Klug walked into the room.

Amitie rushed to grab a piece of paper and a pencil.

Klug heard the noise and turned to Amitie. Klug thought that Amitie forgot about homework or something. But Ms. Accord doesn't really assign homework, and when she does it generally is something you could get done in class.

Still, Amitie looked like she was scrambling from something.

"Are you looking for something?" Klug asked.

Amitie finally had that paper and pencil in her hands. She ran up to Klug.

"Oh. Hiya Klug!" Amitie greeted.

Klug seemed confused.

"Good morning." Klug greeted back.

"What type of chocolate do you like?" Amitie asked, ready to write down whatever Klug responded with.

"I don't really care. I don't eat chocolate much." Klug says.

"But if you do eat chocolate, what type do like the best?" Amitie asks.

Klug was confused on why Amitie kept asking him these questions.

"I don't know. Dark chocolate is healthier for you, so let's go with that." Klug finally gave an answer that Amitie was satisfied with.

" 'Kay, thanks Klug!" Amitie started writing down 'dark chocolate' under Klug's name.

Klug sat down at his desk and started reading that book that he always carried with him.

Raffina came in next.

"Raffina! Good morning! Uh, what type of chocolate do you like?" Amitie asked as she ran over to Raffina.

"Chocolate?" Raffina asked.

"Yeah! What type of chocolate do you like?" Amitie asked.

"Cordial cherries." Raffina replied.

"What now?" Amitie asked. She had no clue what 'cordial cherries' were.

"The chocolates with cherries in them." Raffina explained.

"Okay. Thanks!" Amitie wrote down 'cherry chocolate' under Raffina's name.

Lidelle and Feli both came in one after the other. Amitie decided to ask Lidelle first.

"Lidelle!" Amitie greeted, "Good morning!"

"Morning Ms. Amitie." Lidelle started to hide behind her sleeves slightly.

"What type of chocolate do ya like?" Amitie asked.

"I like all of them." Lidelle responds.

"Okay. Thanks a bunch!" Amitie wrote down 'all' under Lidelle's name.

Amitie ran up to Feli.

"Heya Feli!" Amitie greeted.

"I like white chocolate." Feli responds.

Amitie was slightly confused on how Feli knew her question already. But Amitie remembered that Feli was able to see the future.

"Alrighty then. Thanks!" Amitie wrote 'white chocolate' under Feli's name on the list.

Amitie walked back to her desk.

She skimmed over her list.

Amitie knew that she was missing someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

That missing person then walks through the door.

It was Sig! Amitie felt so stupid not remembering on of her bestest friends.

Sig was stretching his arms out, similar to when someone wakes up.

"Hiya Sig!" Amitie ran up to him with the list.

"Hi Ami." Sig finished stretching.

"What's your favorite chocolate?" Amitie asks.

"I like watermelon." Sig replied.

"No, I meant chocolate." Amitie notes.

"Chocolate?" Sig asks.

"Yeah. The little brown things that are sweet." Amitie pretended that she was holding a chocolate for a moment.

"Watermelon chocolate?" Sig tilted his head.

Amitie sighed. Close enough.

"Thanks Sig." Amitie wrote down 'chocolate covered watermelon' under Sig's name on the list as she walked back to her desk.

Ms. Accord walked in. Amitie just decided to get the teacher milk chocolate, since it probably isn't the best idea to bother a teacher at this moment.

Ms. Accord began class. Amitie couldn't wait 'till the end of the day.


	2. Making the Chocolate

2

Class just ended. Amitie bolted out the door and over to the store around the corner. She had already packed 3000¥ with her this morning. That should be plenty to buy the chocolates, and Amitie knew that she already had a watermelon at home.

Amitie rushed through the store, buying all the types of chocolate she had put on her list. She decided to get Lidelle chocolates that had caramel in the middle. She bought some extra milk chocolate for making Sig's chocolate.

She paid for everything. It totaled about 2800¥. Which isn't bad.

Amitie rushed home as well. Lots of rushing.

She found herself inside her house not too soon later.

"How was school?" Amitie's mom asked.

"Good." Amitie rushed to the kitchen.

Amitie's mom sighed. She was prepared to help clean up a big mess in that kitchen. When Amitie decided to cook, good luck cleaning it up.

Amitie set everyone else's chocolates down on the counter. She went over to the fridge and pulled out the watermelon.

Amitie grabbed a big knife and started slicing through the watermelon. She cut up 5 little pieces for Sig's treat.

Once that was done, Amitie set aside the big watermelon.

Amitie cut open the extra pack of milk chocolate with the huge knife and dumped all of it into a bowl.

Amitie set the knife in the sink.

Amitie opened the microwave door and put the bowl into the microwave. She set the microwave to cook for 2 minutes.

Once that was done, Amitie set out a big plate and put the 5 pieces of watermelon on the plate.

Amitie then paced around for the kitchen, waiting for the microwave to beep.

When the microwave did beep, Amitie rushed back over there and took the bowl of chocolate out.

It was hotter then Amitie expected. Amitie made sure not to drop the chocolate.

Amitie set the bowl on the and let the bowl co of for a bit.

Once she felt that the bowl had cooled down enough, Amitie picked the bowl up and dumped the chocolate on top of the watermelon.

"How's it going-" Amitie's mom saw the plate full of chocolate, "Oof."

Amitie didn't hear her mom's comment. She grabbed a pair of grabbers and picked up the chocolates. She didn't know what the real name for 'grabbers' was.

Amitie transferred the watermelon pieces to a separate plate. She put all of the plates and the grabber in the sink.

Amitie decided to do the dishes while she waited for the chocolate to set. She still didn't notice her mom standing there.

After the dishes were complete, Amitie walked over and slightly tapped the watermelon pieces. Yep, the watermelon pieces' chocolate coating was hard.

Amitie cleaned up everything. She grabbed all of the chocolates and walked out of the room.

Amitie finally noticed her mom standing there.

"Hi Mom." She smiled.

Her mom smiled back.

Amitie set everything on the dinner table. She then walked up upstairs and faceplanted into her bed. She fell asleep almost immediately after that.


	3. Sig Seems to Like Them

3

It was finally Valentine's Day!

Amitie woke up. She didn't realize that it was the next day. She thought it was dinner time.

Amitie walked back downstairs.

"What's for dinner?" Amitie asked her mom.

"Uh dinner?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." Amitie nods.

"Oh sweetheart, this is breakfast time." Her mom notes.

"Whaa?" Amitie was confused.

"You slept through dinner. It is the next day." Her mom explains.

"Aaaaaah." Amitie nods.

Amitie turned and saw the chocolates on the table.

"Well, I gotta go to school then." Amitie picked up her chocolates and head out the door, "Bye!"

"Wait Amitie, what about-" Her mom stopped. She figured that it was no use.

Amitie skipped all the way to school. She was excited to see her classmates' reaction to this.

Amitie eventually found herself in front of the school. She walked inside.

Amitie walked inside her classroom. Good. She was the first one there.

Amitie went around and put all of the chocolates on her classmates' desks.

After that, she at down at hers, waiting for the next person to come in. She tapped her fingers out of boredom.

Surprisingly, the first person to come in was Sig.

Sig noticed the plate on his desk. He walked over to the desk.

Sig picked up one of the pieces. He examined it.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Amitie cheered.

Sig jumped slightly.

"Oh. Hey Amitie." He greeted, "What's this?"

"It is chocolate covered watermelon." Amitie explained.

"Ooh." Sig seemed curious.

Sig bit into it. He nods.

"This is good." Sig points at the piece.

"Thanks." Amitie smiled.

With this type of a start, Amitie felt certain that everyone would like her gifts.


End file.
